


baby please stay

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Cause they drink some, Comfort fic, F/F, Fluff, I guess you can say missing scene or something?, Idk it’s just based on the events after 7x13, Mentions of alcohol, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: This is based on the events after 7x13 after Dinah loses her canary cry and has the scar across her neck and Laurel breaks into her apartment because, let’s be real, Laurel wouldn’t knock. Laurel notices the scar on her neck and stays to comfort Dinah.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope y’all are doing well and staying safe & healthy! Sorry this is short and if I got anything wrong pertaining to Arrow, I haven’t seen this episode yet so I hope I did fine. I’m just very soft for them! I hope y’all enjoy this and please let me know what you think! I always appreciate the kudos/comments. They really make my day! But tbh, I’m just grateful y’all actually read my writing 😂

Dinah felt powerless as she looked in the mirror and saw the scar across her neck. She could’ve been killed, but luckily she didn’t. Unfortunately, she had lost her cry and that made her feel weaker. She had gotten so used to having it, she couldn’t imagine not having it. 

Dinah felt a tear roll down her cheek as she brought her finger up to trace at the scar. She shook her head and washed her hands, wanting to leave the bathroom as soon as possible.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she got startled and defensive when she saw Laurel sitting on the arm of her couch, looking at her phone.

“Jesus, Laurel! A warning would be nice!” Dinah let out as she continued to stare at Laurel.

“Captain, you should know that I am not like that.” Laurel smirked, but her face quickly fell as she looked at Dinah, “Oh my god.”

Dinah hated it because she knew what Laurel saw. She hated herself even more because she allowed Laurel to come over in her personal space, Laurel’s eyes never leaving the scar on her neck. 

Laurel felt tears form at her eyes as she looked over the scar. She carefully brought her hand up so she fingers could trace at the scar, feeling how new it was, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” Dinah attempted to joke, but noticed Laurel’s nostrils flared at that, “Okay sorry, bad joke.”

“Yeah that’s a very bad fucking joke.” Laurel practically spat out, “You could’ve been killed, idiot.”

Dinah scoffed at that, wondering why the hell Laurel of all people was caring about this, “Why the hell do you care so much?”

Laurel swallowed thickly as she knew the true answer to that, but wouldn’t even dare to tell Dinah the truth, “Because in case you forgot, you’re the captain of the SCPD and we don’t need to find another replacement.”

Dinah bitterly laughed at that and got out of Laurel’s space because she felt that she needed to get away from her, she felt that she needed to breathe and that was hard to do with Laurel being so close to her.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed out her whiskey and two shot glasses. She quickly opened the bottle and filled up the glasses, motioning for Laurel to come take the other one. Laurel obliged and made her way over, grabbing the shot glass. As her and Dinah downed their respective glasses her eyes never left Dinah’s, just as Dinah’s never left her.

The two women sat there for a bit in silence, just taking shots of whiskey and staring at each other, not sure of what to say. Laurel looked at the clock and noticed how late it was getting.

“While I’m enjoying our little drinking session, it’s getting late and I really have to go.” Laurel let out as she walked towards the front door.

“Stay.”

Laurel flipped her head back around, feeling like she may have just misheard Dinah, “Excuse me? What did you just-“

“Stay. Please.” Dinah pleaded with tears in her eyes, “I don’t want to be alone.”

Laurel nodded and put her purse down on the ground. She shrugged her coat off and placed it on the coat hanger. She’d also kicked off her shoes and left them next to her purse. She made her way back over to Dinah and grabbed the shot that Dinah filled up for her once more, “Fine, but only because I can tease you about this.”

Dinah let out a chuckle at that and tilted her head. She moved from behind the counter and walked over in the direction of her dresser to grab clothes for Laurel. When she pulled some out she handed them to Laurel, which caused her to get a raise in the brow in response, “Look I don’t want you complaining that your clothes are ruined and that can’t be comfortable to sleep in.”

Laurel smirked at that, “Aw, I didn’t know you cared that much.”

Dinah rolled her eyes instead of responding. She was grateful when Laurel took the clothes, but quickly covered her eyes as Laurel began to strip down in front of her, “I have a bathroom you know.”

“Good for you. So does everyone else.” Laurel snarked back as she pulled her blazer off her. 

Dinah sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. She glanced over at Laurel and noticed her back muscles. She sucked back a groan that was threatening to leave her throat. 

Laurel smirked when she felt eyes on her and decided to slowly pull off her skirt in a seductive way. Once she was down to her underwear, she turned around to face Dinah with a smirk, “You like what you see?”

Dinah wanted to feel embarrassed, but couldn’t bring herself to as her eyes skated over Laurel’s body. She licked her lips and responded, “Just get dressed.”

Laurel let out a light laugh at that and pulled Dinah’s clothes onto herself. The moment she was dressed, she couldn’t help but notice how the clothes smelt like Dinah. Which shouldn’t be surprising considering they are Dinah’s clothes, but it still made Laurel’s heart flutter.

Dinah moved to lie down on her bed and pat down on the opposite side, motioning for Laurel to come over. Laurel smirked at that and made her way over to her respective side of the bed and laid down next to Dinah. Dinah knew Laurel would never let her live this down, but she really couldn’t care less. She wasn’t alone and that’s all that mattered.

Laurel closed her eyes and allowed herself to begin to relax. She stilled when she felt fingers barely touch at her side, but allowed herself to start breathing again. At that, Dinah draped her arm over Laurel’s side as the other hand played with her hair. Laurel hated how calming the action felt, but allowed herself to enjoy it regardless.

Although her and Dinah didn’t get along fully, Laurel felt like she owed it to Dinah to stay and comfort her because Dinah did the same for her after Quentin died. Even though at the time Dinah hated her with a burning passion, she went to Laurel and comforted her. That night, she brought Laurel to the same place they were now and allowed her to stay. Laurel couldn’t believe she did all of that just to make sure Laurel would be okay, especially considering what they’ve done to each other and the little rivalry they had going on.

“Goodnight, Laurel.” Dinah let out as she began to feel herself fall asleep, still playing with Laurel’s hair. “Stop thinking and just relax. You’re okay.”

Laurel smiled at that and moved her hand to hold onto Dinah’s that was on her side, “I’ll try. Goodnight, Dinah.”

The last thing Laurel had on her mind before falling asleep was Dinah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel awakens from a nightmare and Dinah comforts her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I wanted to write this because @erisquinzel suggested I should add something like this to this story and I thought it was a fantastic idea, so I did it! It’s short and I’m sorry if it’s not good, but I wanted to write something small. Let me know what y’all think! Thank you for reading!

Dinah awoke to the sound of Laurel screaming next to her. She quickly jumped up and lightly shook Laurel, “Hey, wake up!”

Laurel’s eyes flew open and she looked at Dinah with fear in her eyes. Tears began streaming down her face and she snuggled into Dinah. Dinah held onto her as Laurel sobbed, whispering reassurances in her ear and rubbing soothing patterns on her back.

“You’re okay Laur. I’m here. You’re safe.” Dinah assured her, as she placed a kiss on the top of her head. She didn’t know what prompted her to do that, but found that she didn’t really care. 

Laurel began to calm down and pulled back to look at Dinah, whose face was stricken with concern. Laurel had nightmares often, that wasn’t out of the ordinary, but the nightmare that she did have was something she didn’t expect. Laurel brought her hand to Dinah’s chest to feel her heartbeat.

Dinah furrowed her brows at the action, “What are you-“

“You died.”

“I-...... what?”

Laurel licked her lips and replied, “In my nightmare, you didn’t survive what happened to you and you died, but I saw it happen.” 

Dinah sucked in a breath as Laurel was regarding what happened. She held her breath when Laurel used the hand that wasn’t on her chest to trace the scar on her neck. “You had a nightmare about me dying?”

“I know. It sounds crazy doesn’t it?” Laurel joked as she continued tracing the scar, “You could’ve died.”

“But I didn’t. I’m right here and I’m alive.” Dinah regraded. She wondered why this was bothering Laurel so much. 

Laurel bit her lip and brought the hand on Dinah’s scar up to her face. Laurel brought her face closer to Dinah’s and held her breath, waiting for Dinah to make the next move.

Dinah decided to close the distance and pressed her lips against Laurel’s, sighing into the kiss. Laurel tasted like whiskey and her lips were oh so soft. This was by far the best kiss Dinah ever had. Dinah had many scenarios how their first kiss would go, but she never expected it to be this soft.

Laurel felt so safe in this moment with Dinah. She never wanted this moment to end, but knew that it would eventually. The moment came too soon when they pulled back to catch their breath. When Laurel opened her eyes, she saw Dinah giving her the softest smile.

“Don’t let me lose you, D. I can’t lose you.” Laurel pleaded, as she caressed Dinah’s cheek.

“I didn’t know you cared so much.” Dinah joked. She was also being somewhat serious because she didn’t know Laurel cared 

“I know I don’t show it, but I really do.” Laurel shyly admitted. She got nervous showing her heart, but she needed Dinah to know she cared, “I just don’t want you to die. Please start being more careful.”

Dinah sighed and nodded her head, “I can’t make any promises, but I’ll do my very best not to die. I’ll start being more careful.”

Laurel smiled and kissed Dinah once more. She felt the call to sleep overtake her once more and pulled back from the kiss to yawn. Dinah laughed at that and kissed her forehead.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll be here and be alive.” Dinah assured her as she lied on her back, gesturing for Laurel to lie on her chest.

Laurel moved to lie on her chest and felt herself become calm at the sound of her heartbeat. “Thank you for being here, D.”

“Pretty sure I should be the one thanking you.” Dinah teased as she placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Well, I’m glad we have each other.”

“Me too.”

Laurel felt herself begin to drift to sleep to the feeling of fingers running through her hair. The last thing she heard before falling asleep was Dinah saying, “Goodnight Laur.”


End file.
